Yankee White Tate Style
by Miss Woozy
Summary: A rewrite of the first episode, Only Tony & Kate were married & divorced before they met on Air Force One, with a 5 year old daughter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS (although I am thinking of asking for s1 on DVD for my birthday or Christmas – does that count?)

Spoiler: Major spoilers for _Yankee White_

A/N: Twilight hasn't happened here in the UK yet, so I'm pretending that it's not going to happen :p. I prefer living in my own little TATE world :D. Also I've written this while referring to the actual first episode so most of the story line is the real thing. Any mistakes I apologise for in advance.

Summary: _Tony and Kate were married – and divorced – before they met on Air Force One and have a 5 year old girl called Emily._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Commander Ray Trapp was put on the President's Detail to replace Major Kerry. Little did he know that it would be the last thing he would be doing. Shortly after the introductions were made, Commander Trapp was invited to have lunch with the President.

Upon returning afterwards, he met up with Kate Todd, sweating profusely. He made a joke, before collapsing and convulsing.

Kate called for the doctor, and reminded them that the commander had just eaten with the President. After trying to find a pulse, the medics attempted to resuscitate him, but without success. Kate was left to stand there and watch.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo was sitting in the NCIS bullpen when the phone rang, telling him about the Navy Commander dead on Air Force One. Immediately he rang Gibbs. 

"Yeah, Gibbs." The ex-marine answered, while in his basement, working on his boat.

"A Navy Commander carrying the football on Air Force One just carked in the air."

"Where'd they land?"

"Wichita, Kansas." Tony looked at his computer monitor to check the information before continuing, "President's transferring to the backup bird. I booked us on a 1500 United flight out of Reagan. Stops in Dallas before going on to Wichita."

Slightly annoyed that they couldn't get there any sooner, Gibbs asked, "That the best you could do?"

"It's Saturday Gibbs. You know, if we had our own jet…" Tony replied with his usual smile that Gibbs could probably hear down the phone.

Unfortunately, Gibbs interrupted him, "We don't. Ducky's buds with coroners across the country. See if he can't get one of 'em to hold the body until we get there.

"All right." Tony said before they both hung up.

As Gibbs was packing up his things from sanding his boat, he could hear that the story had already reached the news.

* * *

Tony spent the whole plane ride complaining that they don't have a jet. "FBI, CIA, DEA, ATF, even NYPD have private jets." Gibbs tried to explain the cost, and even suggested that Tony drive, but he just carried on complaining that it was "humiliating."

To make matters worse, there were preparing to board the plane, problems arose with the security guard, who didn't at first believe that they were federal agents. "NCIS. Never heard of it."

To which Gibbs replied, "That's embarrassing."

Thinking he was clever, Dennis, the security guard, asked if it was anything like CSI. Tony scoffed at him, explaining, "Only if you're dyslexic." (_A/N: I love that line :D­_)

More confusion arose when the agents discovered that they did not have any bag permits, and therefore needed their luggage scanned. Yet they were allowed to carry their weapons, since they already had permits for them. Luckily, Ducky soon arrived, "Why didn't you tell me you were schlepping for the Doc? He's got a bag permit." Although Ducky seemed to be having a little too much fun in bossing the agents around a while.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Back on Air Force One – although Kate quickly pointed out, "When the President departed on the backup plane, it became Air Force One. This is now Alpha Foxtrot 29000." – The FBI, the Secret Service, and the County Coroner were arguing over jurisdiction.

"I don't give a damn which one of you is boss, you ain't moving this body 'til the ME says you can." The County Coroner said after hearing both Agent Fornell of the FBI and Kate arguing. Fortunately, Ducky chose that moment to arrive.

"You talking about me Elmo?" He replied, and the two started talking about the food they air mailed to each other.

Kate and Tony weren't really listening, as they had just noticed each other and were having a staring contest. It was hard to work out who might have been winning. They both seemed to have the 'deer caught in the headlights' look on their faces. It was confusing Gibbs a lot.

Gibbs soon started complaining that all the people in the plane were contaminating a potential crime scene. Ducky again was enjoying playing the 'boss.' "Oh yeah, my assistants right. Everyone who boarded in Wichita will have to evacuate the plane." As usual there were two who refused to leave. Agent Fornell, and Kate.

At first, Ducky couldn't see any outward signs of trauma. Kate began to explain, "He was stricken right after having lunch with the President." Upon noticing Kate changing into 'work mode,' Tony did the same.

"Yeah, how is the President?"

"He's fine. His physician cleared him to fly on to LA."

Despite how hard they were trying to hide it, Gibbs could feel the tension between his agent and the Secret Service agent only he didn't quite know what it was about yet. He decided to avert her attention to him, which seemed to help a little. "What happened?"

"When the Commander returned from lunch, he had an equilibrium problem and his grip was too weak to hold his briefcase."

It was Ducky's turn to ask the questions, "Did he gradually become ill, or was it sudden?"

"Sudden. He started to convulse and collapsed. The President's physician said that he had a stroke."

Tony was writing in his notepad when he looked over at the body. "Kind of young for a brain fart." Kate had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at him. 'Such a typical _Tony_ comment' she thought.

Ducky seemed to agree with the physician's analysis, and decided that they could release the body, as long as the release forms were signed. Agent Fornell was furious, wanting to know why they couldn't have done that hours before. "Couldn't. Like I said, ME's decision."

Agent Fornell began to try and tear Kate away from the scene, although she was not so willing to go. She cast a look towards Gibbs and slowly headed for the door. Just as she reached the door, she paused and searched around to find Tony. When they made eye contact, she silently told him that she missed him, and they needed to talk. He seemed to understand, as he nodded and went straight back to work. Just as the coroner made to leave, he reminded Ducky about the soft-shelled crabs he was to send over, who reassured him that they would be arriving by the weekend. Kate and Agent Fornell lead him off the plane.

Immediately, Gibbs sent Tony up to the Cockpit to show the pilot his credentials to get the plane off the ground. Unfortunately, Tony didn't know where he was going, "Hey!" He pointed upwards, "Cockpit's on the top deck."

Sheepishly, Tony replied, "I knew that."

Gibbs finally found his opportunity to ask Ducky if he enjoyed playing his boss. To which the ME nodded saying, "I did, rather."

Gibbs knelt down beside his friend to have a look himself at the body. "What do you think happened, Duck?"

Sighing, Ducky replied, "Good God, Gibbs. I've only met the deceased."

"I think DiNozzo's right. A naval aviator stroking at his age?"

As usual, Ducky had a story up his sleeve to tell, "He could have been born with an aneurism. They're time bombs in the body. I…I remember this young promising basso profundo in London. He was only 27 when he keeled over in the middle of an Otello aria."

Kate chose that moment to appear back on board, gun out of its holster and in his hand. "Who the hell are you people? Why would homicide be here?" Looking over at Gibbs she argued, "You're no ME assistant," and to Ducky, "And there's not a soft-shelled crab within a thousand miles."

Ducky was the first to apologise. Gibbs just showed her his badge, "NCIS. We flew down here from Washington to take over the investigation."

"First the FBI tries to muscle in and now NCIS."

"Yeah, well, I do believe that this is a dead naval officer."

"Who died on Air Force One after having lunch with the President it's my job to protect."

Gibbs moved around the body to see it at another angle. "Well ok, we can share jurisdiction. You can be on my team."

"Your team? Why should you have the investigation?"

He turned around to look at her. "Have you ever worked a crime scene, Agent Todd?"

"I am a Secret Service Agent." He smiled at her in triumph.

"I thought not." He knelt back down to examine the body.

"Well don't dismiss me like that. Okay, I earned my jock strap.

He stood up and looked at her. "Yeah, does it ever give you that empty feeling?"

She looked at him, confused, "What?"

"Your jock strap."

"No. Like some species of frog, I grow what I need."

Tony had started to come down the stairs, claiming that the pilot wouldn't take off until the 'Secret Service chick' gave the thumbs up. Unfortunately he caught sight of Kate towards the end of his sentence and was forced to pause before finishing. 'He really hasn't changed much,' she thought.

Smiling, she replied, "I think that just made it my team."

Unfortunately for her, Gibbs was one step ahead of her, "No. I think it means I just have to hijack Air Force One. Tony? Escort Agent Todd off this aircraft and close the hatch."

"You're not serious!" Kate almost shouted, shocked. She looked towards Tony for help, but he had already started to make his way towards the hatch. Gibbs was going up the stairs when Kate followed after him, "Wait! Wait, okay! Okay!" the stopped at the top of the stairs, "Your team. But only because I don't want to have to delay us further by having to shoot you." Gibbs smiled and they shook hands.

"There's just one thing though." He asked, "Why did you think we were homicide?"

Kate looked uneasy for a moment, unsure on what to say. "Tony was in homicide until a few years a go, right?" Gibbs nodded. She continued, "Tony and I were married and I didn't realise he transferred to NCIS. If he told me it didn't really register. Sorry if this causes any complications in the investigation."

Gibbs surprised her by laughing, "Don't worry about that. I've been divorced three times! Funny though, he never really mentioned anything about being married."

"Well if he transferred after we divorced, then I'm sure he just wanted to forget about it." Kate tried to brush it off, but deep down she was upset that he never mentioned her. "So he never talked about me?"

"You know Tony, he's got a different girl every week it seems like. The only name that I think crops up more times then most is Emma…Amy…"

"Emily?"

"Yeah Emily. He seems a lot happier once he's seen her. One of the only one's he spends whole weekends with as well I think. I take it you know her then?"

Kate scoffed, "Figures, he'll talk about every other conquest he's had 'til the cows come home, but he won't tell anyone about his daughter or me."

Gibbs stood there speechless. Kate made a mental note that she may need to keep that image as it probably won't come up very often. "DiNozzo has a daughter?" he finally got out.

"Yeah, she's coming up for 5 now." She had that 'proud mother' look in her eyes.

"I'd like to meet her at some point." Again he surprised her with his comments.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 3**

While Gibbs and Kate were talking, Tony was at the hatch of the plane. Agent Fornell was climbing the stairs about the go back in, when Tony appeared and closed the hatch, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. We, uh, overbooked the flight."

"What the hell are you doing?" Agent Fornell shouted. Tony just smiled and locked the hatch. After running down the stairs he demanded to know what was going on from Elmo Poke, the County Coroner.

"Guess Ducky decided to take the body to Washington."

Fornell was confused, "Why is your medical examiner taking the body to Washington?"

Elmo smiled, "I never said he was my medical examiner." They were forced to duck from the engine firing up. They watched the plane head down the runway.

"Then who the hell's medical examiner is he?"

"Ducky? He works for NCIS."

* * *

After closing the hatch, Tony had walked back towards Gibbs and Kate and caught the tail end of the conversation. "You know Kate, I did talk about you a few times. If I recall, you were the brunette that cheated on me with my best friend." He was practically in her face, but tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, only it didn't work very well.

"I'm going to leave you two alone, while I go and talk to the director." Gibbs told them as he walked off, "I hope you will both be in one piece when I get back."

Kate and Tony watched him leave before continuing their conversation. "I was not cheating on you." Kate argued, "We were – and still are – just friends. Perhaps you just didn't want to see that."

"Kate, I saw you together several times, and they were definitely more intimate then 'just friends.'" Tony was starting to get more angry now. This was the first time since they divorced that they were able to properly talk about what happened.

"You're right Tony, sometimes he did try and come on to me, but nothing ever happened. I still loved you. I wanted to get back together, believe it or not."

"If you wanted to get back together then why did you sign the papers in front of my face?"

She paused before answering, trying to hold back the tears. "Maybe it had something to do with the fact that when I knocked on your door, a blonde bimbo dressed in just a robe came out of your bedroom. You didn't seem so heartbroken. I just gave you what you wanted – me out of your life."

"I only slept with her because I was mad at you!" He sighed. He always hated arguing with her. "When can I next see Emily?"

Glad for the change in subject, she replied, "You know you can see her whenever you want. So you're stationed at NCIS now? How come you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I did. Perhaps you and Emily can come to mine next time rather then me going to you?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

He surprised her by hugging her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Kate was struggling to hold back the tears.

Gibbs could see them from where he was standing and smiled.

* * *

The NCIS director, Tom Morrows, was talking to Gibbs in a conference call. He complained to the agent that he didn't need to literally slam the door in the FBI's face. To which Gibbs calmly replied, "There were more of them then us."

"There's always more of them then us. You ever hear of interagency cooperation."

Gibbs seemed to have an answer for everything, "Yes sir. I got the Secret Service agent in charge at Wichita to agree to share the investigation."

The director was surprised, "Willingly?"

"Well we could use a little backup when we land at Andrews."

"That's what I thought. We're spread a bit thin. We haven't got enough agents."

Frustrated, Gibbs complained that if they gave the body to the FBI, then they wouldn't see the report until after it was leaked to the press. The director just told him to make sure that the FBI didn't get of hold of it. "Will this Secret Service agent stand up to the FBI?"

"I don't know. She's got balls." Gibbs replied. The director chuckled appreciatively.

* * *

Kate and Tony had gone back to where the body was. While Tony was taking pictures and making sketches, Kate was watching Ducky examine the body. After seeing him place the thermometer into the body's liver, she asked, "Are you starting the autopsy?"

"Goodness no. I'm just taking his liver temperature to corroborate the time of death."

Kate stood up and looked through her notes, "The President's physician declared him dead at 2032 Zulu."

"Yeah, it never hurts to double-check."

Tony appeared in the doorway, making sketches, but Kate was standing in his way. "Excuse me, you'll need to stand clear so I can take measurements for my crime scene sketches. Thanks."

She was confused, "Sketches? You've taken a dozen photos."

He looked around and picked up a nearby magazine with a photo of a woman on the front. He showed it to her. "Tell me her measurements."

"You're pathetic. You know that? You've hardly changed a bit."

He tried to ignore the comment. "No, I'm serious. Can you tell if she's 5'4" and a 34C or 5'7" and a 36D? You can't. Not from a photo. That's why we sketches and do measurements. Thanks."

Ducky had just calculated his estimate of the time of death, "I get 1915 Zulu. That's nearly an hour earlier."

"Well then, you miscalculated."

Gibbs had just hurried down the stairs to join them and wondered what the problem was. Ducky explained, "There's apparently a discrepancy between my time of death and the President's physician's." He was told to log his own.

Gibbs turned to Tony, "Enough sketches Tony. Agent Todd's gonna give you a floor plan." He turned and walked away, but Kate followed him, refusing to give the floor plan.

Ducky looked at the photo on the magazine and spoke to Tony, "I thought your photo analysis was brilliant, Tony. But isn't 36D a bit of wishful thinking?"

Tony looked at the photo again. "You think?"

"What was that about with Agent Todd though?"

"What do you mean, Ducky?"

"She mentioned that you haven't changed. Is there some history between the two of you? I noticed you arguing earlier as well."

Tony paused, unsure what to say. Since Kate had told Gibbs, he felt he might as well tell Ducky. He would find out sooner or later anyway. "Kate's my ex-wife."

"Ah."

"Yeah, we have a 5 year old daughter Emily. I'm hoping that she will come here soon, rather than me going out to see her. I miss her a lot." Ducky wasn't sure whether the younger man meant Kate or Emily, but quickly decided he meant both.

"So I can see." He went back to work, leaving Tony to think about his daughter.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs and Kate were wandering the corridors of the plane. Gibbs asked her about Commander Trapp, but she quickly changed the subject back to the floor plans. "I can't give him Air Force One floor plans. They're top-secret."

He smiled, "Come on. I saw this in a Harrison Ford movie."

"Well that's Hollywood speculation. You're asking for the real thing."

He turned down the hallway searching for something. "Isn't the President's head somewhere down here?"

"No." She immediately replied. He turned into another room.

"No, this is in the movie." He found the room, "Yeah Harrison was sitting right there!" He laughed, and grabbed the back of the chair at the head of the table.

Kate was still 'all business' however. "I cannot risk those plans getting out on the internet."

"NCIS does not leak. If these plans get out, you can shoot DiNozzo." He smiled.

She thought about it for a bit, as tempting as it sounded, she still loved him. "No, I think I'm destined to shoot you."

"What about Commander Trapp?"

"Only met him this morning. He just received his Yankee White clearance and was Major Kerry's backup. The Major has the flu." Gibbs looked out the second door to the room and found himself back in the side corridor.

"We'll get a Navy doc to verify that."

"He's got it. But go ahead and…and…and waste a doctor's time double-checking like your Ducky."

He stopped in front of a closet door with a security lock on it. He was amazed by it. "This was where the terrorists got their weapons in the movie." He started pressing buttons on the keypad.

"Oh that is as ridiculous as the President's escape capsule."

Gibbs gave up on the security pad and moved onto the next door. "Nobody switched planes with the President?" He found the new door lead back into the President's lunchroom.

"The press was put on a separate plane. Everyone else boarded the backup except three stewards, who I put in the press cabin."

He looked at Kate confused, "What did you keep them for? Make coffee?" He opened the press cabin and found three stewards sitting in the seats.

"I may not know the finer points of investigating like sticking needles in liver or, you know, measuring swimsuit models, but I do know enough to hold the stewards who prepared and served the President's lunch."

He replied, "Mmm, okay." When she asked him if he wanted to interview them, he walked off, so she followed him. "No, they're not going anywhere. We got a crime scene to investigate. Rule number one: Never let suspects stay together.

"Well I didn't exactly consider them suspects." She tried to explain, but Gibbs cut her off.

"Then why did you hold 'em? Put these on." He gave her an extra pair of rubber gloves that he took out his jacket pocket. She was quick to point out, however, that her fingerprints were already all over the aircraft. "Rule number two: always wear gloves at a crime scene." By this point they had returned back to the main cabin.

Ducky had discovered where the discrepancy between the times of death had occurred, "Now, since the Commander had lunch with the President, I'm sure the President's physician rushed to evaluate his condition. He also called Trapp's time of death."

Kate knelt down beside the body, "Yes, uh once he was sure the President wasn't in medical danger, he returned, and he was gone nearly an hour."

"Yes I'm sure the autopsy will show that Commander Trapp expired almost immediately."

She looked towards the ME, "I owe you an apology, doctor."

He was quick to correct her, "Oh, please, it's Ducky to my associates. I'm just relieved we straightened it out. It's inconsistencies like this, start conspiracy theories. It reminds me of a--a case once in New Orleans. A jealous husband shot his wife off a Mardi Gras float right under the clock at the corner of Basin Street and-"

He was interrupted by Gibbs, "Come on Duck, give it a rest. She's got work to do." He picked up his kit and left the room into the President's office.

"I'll tell you the rest later," he said to Kate quietly afterwards. She smiled at him and went to follow Gibbs.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 5**

Gibbs waited for her in the office, "Rule number three: Don't believe what you're told. Double-check."

With all the rules she was being told, Kate felt the need to ask, "Should I write these rules in my palm pilot, or crotchet them on pillows?" She suddenly saw Tony sitting in the President's desk, touching the phone. She groaned, "Oh no! I draw the line at him sitting in the President's chair."

"He's not using it." Tony argued back.

She complained to Gibbs who told Tony, "Fine. If you're finished taking pictures, start bagging and tagging."

"Just waiting for you boss." He said smiling and got off the chair.

Kate was confused, "Bagging and tagging what?" Gibbs told her to start with everything. Tony took an evidence bag out of his kit and gave it to his boss. Gibbs pointed to the other side of the desk and asked her if the President was sitting there. She replied with a 'duh' expression, "Well it is his desk."

He began showing her what to do, "Okay, maintain chain of custody. Take the item, in this case Commander Trapp's lunch. Place it in the evidence bag." He placed the entire plate in the bag and sealed it. "Seal it." Kate closed her eyes and rubbed her head as he continued and wrote on the bag, "Record all pertinent information. Initial across the seal." To Tony he instructed, "Keep in cold." He handed the completed bag to Tony, who gave him a fresh evidence bag. He opened the bag for Kate, "Okay, why don't you try it?" She took one look in the bag, and felt the urge to be sick, so covered her mouth and ran out of the room. "Woah wait a minute," Gibbs called after her. He and Tony chased her.

They catch up with her outside the lavatory door, "Hey wait a minute," Gibbs said and opened the evidence bag in front of her, "In here!" She threw up in the bag. When she finished, he sealed the bag.

"Could I rinse now that you got your evidence?" She asked covering her mouth. Gibbs nodded and gave the ok, so she slipped into the lavatory. Gibbs wrote on the evidence bag and handed it to Tony telling him to log it.

"You think she's got whatever killed the Commander?" Tony asked softly, trying not to let his worry show. He wanted nothing more then to go into the lavatory and comfort Kate, but he knew he had a job to do and needed to remain professional. He left to go and find Ducky as Gibbs sat in the chair outside the door waiting for Kate. He turned and looked out of the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent Fornell, of the FBI, and Agent Baer, of the Secret Service, were conspiring to ensure that NCIS did not have control of the investigation. They agreed that they would share any information found. Agent Baer could order Kate to give the body to the FBI when they landed at Andrews, but they could not control NCIS.

"With us joined at the hip," Agent Fornell explained, "All they can do is watch and bitch."

* * *

Back on the plane, Kate was being looked over by Ducky. "No temperature. I think it's a stomach virus."

"I know it is," Kate argued. She looked warily at the thermometer used, "Did you use that thermometer on cadavers?"

He merely smiled, "Would you rather I use the liver probe?" She grimaced at the thought.

Gibbs sat on the couch armrest as he looked over Ducky's shoulder at Kate. "Why are you so sure it was the flu?" She sighed.

"It's the same symptoms Major Kerry had."

"Well, did you work together recently?" Ducky asked. She was quick to reply no. "Well if you didn't work with him then how…" It suddenly registered, "ah."

"Do I need to remind you that I was married to Tony, and we have a kid?" Ducky stood up and left. Gibbs and Kate stared at each other. "You gonna lecture me about sleeping with people you work with?"

"Nope"

A message came through for Kate telling her that Agent Baer was on a secure line for her. She sat up uneasily. Quietly Gibbs asked her if she preferred him taking the call. She stared at him before answering. "I'd have to be dead." She stood up ad left to take the call as Gibbs remained behind chuckling.

* * *

Tony was talking to the Chief Steward in the President's office. He asked how long he had worked on Air Force One. The Chief Steward replied, "Five years, sir. Two with President Clinton, three with President Bush." As Gibbs walked into office, he headed straight to the lavatory and Tony wrapped up his conversation.

Once the Chief Steward had left, Gibbs asked Tony what he got. Tony replied, "Well, food security is very tight. Incognito purchases. Randomly selected stores. No one knows they're buying for Air Force One." Ducky walked into the room and Tony motioned to him to be quiet because Gibbs was in the lavatory. He continued to talk as he handed the camera to Ducky. "The stewards usually, uh, prepare the food, but today the President had rib and coleslaw-" He posed as Ducky took a photo, "-flown in from a smokehouse in San Antonio." He switched places with Ducky, who sat down in the President's chair. "So they only reheated 'em and served 'em." Ducky stroke a dignified pose as Tony took a picture.

"Anyone else have ribs?" Gibbs asked from still in the lavatory. Tony replied no.

Ducky asked, "Gibbs if the ribs were poisoned, how come the President wasn't affected?"

"Maybe he's used to Papa Joes barbeque." Gibbs replied. The toilet flushed and he walked back into the office. "If you two are through taking pictures of each other, maybe we can move that body aft." Ducky and Tony exchanged surprised glances.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate was on the phone talking to Agent Baer about handing over the investigation. "I made a deal with NCIS to share the investigation, sir."

"You're not senior enough to make deals, Agent Todd. We're working this with the FBI."

"Sir these NCIS agents are not just gonna turn the body and evidence over to the FBI."

"NCIS had no right to use the local coroner to delay your departure."

Frustrate, Kate tried to use another tactic, "You have to see it from their side-"

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by Agent Baer, "Agent Todd, shut up and listen! I'm giving you a direct order. That's our aircraft. Everything living and dead on board is under Secret Service control. Now don't think I'm not aware of your relationship with one NCIS agent."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me. I know that you were married to Special Agent DiNozzo. Do I look stupid to you?"

Kate had to restrain herself from laughing at the last comment, 'of course you do' she wanted to say. "May I ask how you found that out, considering I didn't know he worked for NCIS 'til a few hours ago."

"You know very well that act doesn't work on me, Agent Todd. Turn the body over to the FBI at Andrews or the only presidential detail you'll get will be walking spotty." He hung up.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 6**

Kate walked back to the main cabin when she noticed something was missing. "Where's the body?"

"I don't know." Gibbs shrugged. She laughed, which made him chuckle. She shook her head.

"You move it to the aft ramp for a fast getaway?" He shrugged again. She picked up her jacket and put it on. "It won't work Gibbs." She sat down. "I've been ordered to hand the body over to the FBI at Andrews."

"Hey, you could stall them until we get it off."

"No I can't. I won't defy a direct order. I'm sorry Gibbs."

"Never say you're sorry. I…you don't have to crotchet that one." She smiled. The pilot told them they were about to land and to fasten their seatbelts.

Kate thought for a moment, "Where's Tony?" Gibbs gave a knowing smile. "Oh I've got to ring Emily at some point. She gets upset if I don't."

"It's still quite late. She's probably asleep. Call her in the morning." Gibbs was being surprisingly sensitive. There was something about him that made her think that this kind of behaviour was unnatural to him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Agent Fornell believed that he had the body in the back of his car. When a cell phone rang, it was Tony inside the body bag who answered. "Hello."

"We're in the clear. You can get out of the body bag." Gibbs told his agent down the phone. The FBI car jerked to a stop, with screeching tyres.

DiNozzo replied quietly, "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm not sure I want to."

"Why?" Gibbs and Ducky were sitting in a white van travelling down an empty highway. "You gotta search Commander Trapp's apartment tonight."

"Oh Gibbs, come on. It's 1.00am."

"Agent Axelrod is trailing you to pick up the body bag when the FBI toss it."

Thinking he was joking, Tony replied, "That's funny Gibbs. Real funny. Especially since-" Suddenly the bag was dumped. "-ah."

Gibbs heard Tony yelling and hung up. "I guess they found him." He glanced at Ducky who nodded.

* * *

Back at NCIS, Tom Morrow, Secret Service director and the FBI director were still arguing over jurisdiction. Since NCIS had the body, they had the lead although it was supposedly a joined investigation.

Meanwhile Gibbs and Ducky had made it back down to autopsy. Gerald was walking out with the uniform in plastic and on a hanger to give it to Abby. "I found Abby. She's on her way in."

"Yeah did you wake her up?" Gibbs asked the assistant.

"No, called her on her cell. Sounded like one phat party." Gerald left. Gibbs looked a little confused so decided to change the subject and talk to Ducky.

"Find anything Ducky?"

"Nope, and I won't for hours. I've just begun examining the body for needle marks."

"Think somebody struck him?"

"I don't know."

"Anything on the uniform?"

"Not that I could see. I sent it up to Abby." Gibbs noticed something on the body's chest but was told it was only a mole. "Gibbs, go home. Get some sleep. I would if I could. This is gonna take all night." Gibbs walked around the side of the table. "Or what's left of it."

Gibbs grabbed a roll of blue towels of the counter and flipped it over. He set it down on the second examination table. He climbed onto the table and rested his head on the towels. He groaned, closed his eyes and exhaled to go to sleep. He rolled onto his side as Ducky went to the wall light switch. "Ducky, why would Abby go to a fat party?"

"Go to sleep Jethro." Ducky smiled. He turned off the overhead lights so the only ones left were over his table.

* * *

After being rescued from the body bag, Tony searched Commander Trapp's apartment for what ever might have poisoned him. Upon collecting the evidence, he took it straight to Abby for her to analyse. "Abby?"

"Yeah?" She turned around to find Tony entering the lab carrying a plastic tub of evidence.

"Find anything on the uniform?"

She turned her attention back on the uniform. "Not yet."

"Well I think I found how he was poisoned." She turned back round to face him. He showed her the tub of bagged evidence. She put down the ALS and headed towards him. He took one of the packages out of the tub and placed it at her workstation. "This guy had enough vitamins, herbs and organic food to open his own health market. If he was poisoned, I think you'll find it laced into one of these."

"So what are you gonna do while I'm finding poison in a health snack?"

"I'll wait."

"There's a futon by the cabinet over there."

"Oh, bless you."

"What are you, my priest?"

"Curse you, ah." She chuckled. He found the futon and set it up under the desk. He took his jacket off and settled down. Once relaxed he groaned, "Oh yeah." Abby smiled again.

"So Tony, why didn't you tell me you were married?"

He coughed. "What? How did you hear about that?"

"Oh come on. I'm 'all knowing Abby.' She seems nice." She smiled again.

Tony looked confused, "You've met her?"

Abby laughed. "No, silly, I just hacked into the security cameras. So what happened?"

"I can't remember exactly what started it, we just kept arguing. She left one way with Emily and I came here."

"What?" Now it was Abby's turn to be shocked. "No one said anything about an Emily. Who is she?"

"She's our daughter. She's nearly 5 now." He smiled proudly. "I can't wait to see her again!"

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 7**

Later that day, Ducky was reporting his findings to the team, Kate and Agent Fornell. A spot of orange was found on the brain scan. "My neuropathology exam indicates that our victim succumbed to a cerebral embolism here in the parietal lobe. I also found a number of clots, most of them centred in the renal artery."

"Isn't that unusual?" Kate asked.

"Oh, not at all. In most cases of arterial thrombosis clots will develop over a period of minutes or hours, spread to the rest of the body." He explained.

Gibbs asked the next question of what caused them. Ducky deflected the answer to Abby. "Well I did a fibrinogen test. The pro-coagulant numbers were high, but weren't off the chart."

"Any drugs that might have induce clotting?" Agent Fornell asked.

Abby replied that those that could, didn't come up. Tony asked about the vitamins. "Well, the guy was an organic freak. I mean, he probably whizzed green. But none of that will cottage cheese your blood."

"Did you test the food he ingested on Air Force One?" Kate asked.

"Everything that was bagged and tagged. It was ribs, coleslaw, barbie sauce; it was all negative for toxins. I mean, that stuff will kill you, but it'll take, like, thirty years. Do you dudes in the Secret Service ever think about throwing yourselves in front of the President's diet?" Gibbs laughed at her comment.

Agent Fornell tried to get their attention back on the case, "So you're both saying he wasn't murdered?"

Ducky replied this time, "No, however freakish and tragic, it apparently was an accidental death." Of course the FBI wanted to check all the results though. "Of course. You and Agent Todd will be receiving copies of all our tests."

Agent Fornell stood and went over to Tony. "How's your butt?"

"It's still bouncing on the beltway."

Kate smiled at him. She got up to leave, but Gibbs stopped her, calling her name. She turned around to find him offering a piece of gum to her. She walked over to him and took the gum. "When's the President returning?" He asked.

"Uh, tomorrow noon. I'm flying back tonight to rejoin the detail. Hopefully I can speak with Emily before I leave though. I'll just be a minute." She walked over to Tony. "Hey. I'm gonna phone her babysitter. You wanna speak to her?"

"Of course. You think she could stay with me tonight?" Kate thought about it before nodding. Tony gave her a huge grin.

Kate got her phone out and dialled the familiar number. "Hi Janet. It's Kate. Could I speak to Emily please?"

"Sure, I'll just get her for you." Kate could hear her friend calling Emily's name and the padding of feet before a little voice could be heard.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey. It's Mom. How are you today? Have you been a good little girl?" Emily giggled. That normally meant that she had been a little bit naughty. "What did you do?" Kate asked her.

"Drawed on Mrs Davies floor."

"Emily DiNozzo! I hope you said sorry." She could just about make out a rustling noise that meant that she was nodding her head. Emily hadn't quite grasped the fact that if you're talking to someone on the phone, they can't actually 'see' you. "Well I've got to go, but someone here wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

Kate passed the phone to Tony, and walked back to Gibbs. "Hey sweetheart." Tony said down the phone."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah it's me. I've missed you loads." Tony was trying very hard to not break down.

"I missed you too. I love you Daddy." That nearly did it, and he had to blink rapidly to hold back the tears.

"Hey, how would you like to spend the night with me tonight?" He could hear the 5 year old jumping up and down. He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes then. Alright then, could you pass the phone back to Mrs Davies please?"

"Ok. Bubi Daddy. Give Mommy a big kissy please."

He laughed again. "Ok I'll try. Bye Emily." The phone was passed back to the babysitter. Tony carried on the phone for a few more minutes sorting out the information for later that night.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 8**

Kate on the other hand was still talking to Gibbs. He had asked to go with her that night. "Mind if I tag along?" She hesitated, "Please?"

Finally she relented. "You can, your sig sauer can't. We have a rule. No weapons on Air Force One unless you're Secret Service." Gibbs removed his gun and put it in his drawer. As everyone watched, he put his jacket back on. He instructed Abby and Ducky to keep looking, as he followed Kate across the room.

"Wow," Abby remarked, "Gibbs said 'please'."

Kate and Gibbs waited for Tony to finish his call before they left. It was after all, her cell phone. "Everything ok?" She asked Tony, noticing he was a little shaken up.

"Yeah, I'm picking her up tonight. I really miss her." He smiled sadly. "She wanted me to give you a big kiss Kate, but I'm not sure if you really want one." He laughed. 'I know I really want to give you one.' He thought. He stared into her eyes and for a moment, he could have sworn he saw the same thought, but it was gone almost immediately. "Hey Kate, could I have a word with you before you leave?" She looked at Gibbs who nodded.

"Sure, here or somewhere private?"

"I can think of somewhere." He took hold of her arm and directed her towards the elevator. Once inside he pushed a button to change floor before immediately pressing the 'emergency stop' button. "Now it's private."

"What's wrong Tony?" she could see a sadness still in his eyes.

He sighed, unsure how to continue, "Is it true that you're dating Major Kerry?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business." She replied, a little shocked.

"You're right, it's not." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But I think you have a right to know that I think I'm still in love with you." She tried to say something, but he interrupted her, "Let me finish, please. I'm sorry about what happened when you came with the papers. I was mad at you after seeing you with James, yet I…I just couldn't make myself sign them. So I guess you could say we're still married." She stood there speechless. "You can say something now." He joked.

"Why didn't you say anything when I arrived at your door? I had originally gone there to try and sort things out, but once I saw that blonde bimbo, I knew you had moved on and would probably have wanted me out of your life as soon as possible." It was Tony's turn to be speechless. "I only started talking to James because you have begun to shut me out. Yes I admit he tried to come on to me a few times, but I always turned him down." She forced him to look straight in her eye, "I never cheated on you. I never even wanted to."

They stared at each other for a moment before Tony broke the silence. "So you're saying we could have sorted this whole thing out ages ago?" She nodded. "Just one thing. Do you still love-" he was cut off by her lips on his. 'I guess I just got my answer,' he thought. After a while, the need for oxygen forced them apart. Breathing heavily, he pulled her into an embrace, which she gladly received. "Come on. Gibbs is gonna wonder what's going on." She nodded and they left the elevator.

* * *

Later that day, Kate was sitting in a local restaurant with Major Kerry. They clunked glasses as they toasted to Commander Trapp. "To come all the way through the war without a scratch and die of a stroke…he was in the thick of it in the push to Baghdad." Tim said.

Kate was a little surprised, "You never told me you knew him."

We had a drink when he reported to the Whitehouse. Wanted to know what tips I could give him."

"About the football detail?"

"That, or where he could find a good gym, dry cleaners, grocery mart, local watering hole."

She smiled. "Did you tell him about this place?"

"No. He might have run into us and that wouldn't be good, would it?" He laughed and placed his hand over hers. After a moment she nodded and removed her hand. "He wouldn't have run into us after tonight though, would he?"

She whispered "No." He leant back in his chair and sighed. She struggled to look into his eyes.

"Worried about losing your job?"

"Worried about losing a President. We work together, my focus, it just wouldn't be a hundred percent. Plus there's my daughter to consider." He nodded. "I'm sorry, Tim. That's the way its gotta be and you know it." He sighed and nodded again, when she refused to make eye contact.

"Why do I get the impression that you're not telling me everything?" This time she did look up.

She took a deep breath before starting. "Remember I told you that I was once married?" He nodded. "Well, I bumped into my ex-husband earlier. Well technically he still is my husband since he didn't sign the divorce forms, but that's not the point. I'm thinking of getting back together with him. Emily is his."

An awkward silence developed as they left the restaurant. He opened her door for her and watched her get in. After he closed the door, she started the engine and he watched her drive down the road out of sight. He headed for his own car and got in. he was sweating so loosened his tie. It wasn't long before he began convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 9**

That evening, Tony had driven to collect Emily from her babysitter. Even though he knew he had to work the following morning, and she would either stay with someone else for the day, or go in with him, he didn't care. He was just happy to see his daughter again, for the first time in over 3 months. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a couple of minutes, the door opened to reveal a short woman in her mid-forties. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, you must be Mrs Davies. I'm Tony DiNozzo, Emily's dad." He extended his hand for her to shake, and he could see the recognition appear on her face.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in." She practically dragged him inside before shutting the door behind him. "Emily?" She called up the stairs. Soon the sound of tiny feet plodding down the stairs. As soon as the young girl realised who it was, she sped up and jumped into her fathers open arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hey Sweetheart. Have you been a good girl today?" She nodded, but he looked over at Mrs Davies for confirmation. When she smiled he grinned back and enveloped Emily in a big hug. "I've missed you so much." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He kissed her on the head before picking her up properly and walking over the Mrs Davies. "Is it ok if we leave soon? I want to get back before she needs to go to bed."

"That's fine. I packed her a bag for when you arrived. Do you know how long she's likely to be with you?" He shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm sure Kate will tell me when she gets back." They exchanged goodbyes, and Tony and Emily left to head back to Washington.

Back at Tony's apartment, Emily settled in fine and they watched a few of the Disney DVDs he owned before he noticed her eyes slowly drooping. He picked her up and took her into his spare room. "Read me a story?"

"Ok. What would you like?"

"How you and Mommy met." She giggled.

"Well, I'm sure Mommy is a much better story teller then me, but I'll have a go. Hmmm let me see.

"_It was a cold winter's night and Tony was stuck on Patrol duty in the local park. Nothing normally happened on the patrols, but whenever they're not there, something seemed to happen. Unfortunately, that night was an unusual night when more then just a few people hanging around in the bushes needed to be told to move on. As he walked around the main path, he noticed a woman walking the other way passed the thick tree line. He smiled at her when she looked up, and she smiled back. Some youths nearby, however, seemed to have either not noticed him standing there or chose to ignore him, as they decided to take the woman's bag. What they didn't realise was that she was a Secret agent who could tackle a grown man twice her size to the ground with just a flick of her wrist…_"

"Daddy!" Emily giggled again.

"Sorry, got a little carried away there, perhaps that's not quite true." He smiled before continuing his story. "Well,

"_She was a Secret **Service** agent, who could stick tackle men to the ground, so a bunch of youths was nothing. Tony was about to go over and help her when she started to attack the youths, and he soon realised that she didn't need his help, but he stood and watched as the youths walked away ashamed and painful. The woman noticed him still looking at her and walked over to him. "What you're not going to help a damsel in distress?"_

"_You seemed to have it all under control." He smiled at her. "I'm Tony by the way."_

"_Kate." They shook hands._

"_Those were some moves back there. Think you could show me? With perhaps dinner, a bottle of wine, some music…" She laughed. She didn't normally say yes to strangers who asked her out, but there was something about him that was different. She nodded and he grabbed her, and jumped in the air dancing._"

"What happened in the dinner?" Emily asked sleepily.

"That is something you can hear another time, when you're a little older perhaps."

"I'm nearly 5." She mumbled before yawning and falling asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

On Air Force One, the President again boarded, and greeted Agent Baer and Kate, congratulating them on a job well done. Kate was surprised that Agent Baer didn't kick up much of a fuss over Gibbs travelling aboard. Agent Baer stepped into the nearby office. "He's here because his gut's still churning isn't he?"

She nodded, "Yes sir. I suppose you could put it that way."

He turned to look at her, "Well so is mine."

* * *

Back at NCIS, Abby was complaining that she couldn't find anything to indicate foul play. "Ducky I have tested everything. Mineral acids, organic acids, alkaloids, bacterial poisons."

"You know Abby, nature always proves to be a far more illusive and powerful killer than man." He left her with that thought.

* * *

"Expect him to drop?" Kate asked Gibbs the following day who was staring at a major eating their lunch aboard Air Force One. He sipped his coffee, and turned to her, before sitting down beside her.

"I see you're over the flu."

"24-hour bug. Tim got over it yesterday. Tim is Major Kerry."

"Yeah I kinda figured that." He replied with a sort of 'duh' look on his face.

"I met him for a drink yesterday. I told him we had to stop seeing each other. Partly because of the job, and partly because of Tony. We hadn't been dating long. I mean, we knew each other on the detail for a couple months before we started...dating. You know, when you're on the job 24/7, how else do you get to know someone?"

He flashed her a smile, "Church."

* * *

Back in Abby's lab, she was still testing for the poison. Unfortunately, each test she did came up 'negative.' When the next one gave the same result, she sighed and took another test tube to try again.

Tony walked into the lab carrying Emily. "Hey Abbs." He called the lab rat over the loud music. Emily was covering her ears to mute some of the noise.

"Hey Tony." She turned around and noticed Emily. "Is this Emily?" She nearly screamed. "She looks so much like you!" The 5 year old giggled shyly and buried her head into her father's neck.

"Say hello to Abby." Tony instructed his daughter. Slowly she unpoked her head and gave Abby a little wave. "Is it ok if she stays with you for a while? I've got a case come up."

"Sure no problem. She can sleep on the futon is she wants or she can watch me." Abby suddenly got really excited, "Can I do her hair in pigtails?" Tony was shaking his head venomously, but Emily seemed excited, and stretched her arms for Abby to catch her.

"You sure it's fine?" Tony asked again. She nodded, and so he sighed, kissed Emily on the forehead and left the lab.

"It's just us girls now Emily, and we're gonna rule the world. Ha ha ha." Abby told the little girl as she spun her round, who just giggled.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 10**

Back on Air Force One, the press were being allowed to interview the President. As one woman walked passed Gibbs and Kate, Gibbs stood up and watched as she and Agent Baer walked towards the President's office. "Where are they going?" he asked, confused.

"The President promised ten minutes to each member of the press on board. Since we kicked them off at Wichita, he's playing catch-up."

Gibbs turned and looked at the remaining press in the cabin. "Three years before 9/11, Clancy wrote a book where a terrorist hijacked a commercial jetliner and crashed it into the Capitol. In the Harrison Ford movie, terrorists were reporters."

Kate stood up. "Gibbs, everyone on board has been vetted by us for years, except you."

"In the film, the terrorists got their credentials from a Secret Service turncoat." He turned and headed down the side corridor towards the main cabin.

Another reporter, Leonard Rish, walked out of the press cabin up to her. "Loosening up your dress code Kate?"

"He's not one of us." She turned and guided him back towards the press cabin.

"We all gonna get our 15 minutes of fame?"

"It's ten Leonard, and the President's doing his best." He returned to the press cabin. Kate stood and watched them for a moment before turning and following the direction of Gibbs.

* * *

Abby had just finished put Emily's hair in pigtails, when the computer again gave a reading of 'negative.' She sighed. "I guess we'll have to try again, won't we?" She asked the 5 year old, who giggled. "What do you want to do now while we wait?" The little girl thought about it for a moment, when she suddenly yawned. "I guess we just found your answer. I think its nap time." She was expecting a strop, and so was surprised when Emily agreed and held her arms out for Abby to carry her to the futon.

"Story?" She asked.

"I'll tell you a story in a minute, just after I finish this, ok?" Emily nodded, and surprised her again by hugging her. Abby went back to her test, but by the time she had finished, Emily was already asleep. The lab rat smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony had been called to a marine who died outside a restaurant. As he arrived on the scene he waved at the officer at the side of the road who let him through. He got out of the car, and walked towards the body. "Tony DiNozzo, NCIS. What'd ya got?"

"One dead Marine officer. No signs of trauma. It doesn't appear to be a robbery. There's still cash and credit cards in his wallet." He handed the wallet over to Tony. "I've got two shootings already this morning and since this guy's one of yours, I hoped you might take him."

Tony looked at the driver's licence and read the name – Timothy Kerry. "Yeah, we'll take him." He paused for a moment, thinking. 'So you're the guy that was sleeping with my wife.' Part of him was glad that the guy was dead, but he knew that Kate wouldn't have wanted that.

* * *

Abby was practically falling asleep in her lab when suddenly the computer read 'positive' for a toxin. She was jumping up and down shouting. "Yes. Thank you. Thank you." Unfortunately, all the commotion woke up Emily.

"Mommy?"

"Ooh sorry Ems, I forgot you were here. I guess I got a little over excited." The little girl smiled. She held her arms up to be picked up. Abby very happily did so and threw her up in the air and caught her again, before resuming her jumping.

* * *

As Gibbs was walking the corridor, he was muttering to himself, convinced that there was something different about that plane and Air Force One. Although Kate quickly corrected him, reminding him that they were already on Air Force One. As they went to sit back down, the female reporter, Annie, and Agent Baer were returning from seeing the President. Agent Baer called the next reporter, Leonard, to follow him.

"There are some minor differences. 29000 is newer and has some minor updates."

"Like what?"

She sighed. "Rear-loading hatch is bigger on 29000, extra lavatory forward, locks are digital on 29000 and keys on this."

Gibbs was sent a message over the intercom that he had a teleconference call. He got up to leave, "Katie, I wanna know every difference on this plane no matter how small." He left.

"Please?" Kate asked after a beat.

* * *

"What's up?" Gibbs asked once settled in the communications room. Tony reported about Major Kerry's death. "Another stroke Ducky?"

"I'm afraid so Gibbs." He turned to the x-ray machine. "But this time there are multiple embolic infarctions. The Major must have a received a heavier dose than the Commander."

"Dose of what Abby?"

"It's venom from a coastal Taipan. It's a highly toxic Aussie snake. Well, this junk zaps the nervous system and it clots the blood. You convulse and then you stroke. The toxin is almost impossible to detect."

Tony was feeling guilty over interrupting her while she was ALS-ing the uniform. "The venom was in the uniform?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I found traces of DMSO in the collars and the cuffs. I think it was mixed with the venom to make it absorb through the skin." Abby replied.

"Major Kerry was the intended target, but he came down with the flu. Didn't put his uniform on until yesterday." Tony informed him.

"How did the terrorists get the poison into the uniforms?" Abby informed him that they both used the same dry-cleaners. "DiNozzo, why are you sitting there on your ass? Get a team and go hit those dry-cleaners."

The NCIS director interrupted Tony before he could answer. "I've passed that baton onto the FBI. This has all the earmarks of Al-Qaeda. Unexpected, well planned, brilliantly executed. But to what end?"

Tony decided to answer, "Wouldn't surprise me to, uh, hear Bin Laden on Al-Jazeera bragging how he iced the President's ball carriers."

"I don't think that's what he wants to brag about." The director informed the younger agent. Gibbs agreed.

"Hey Tony, is that Emily behind you?"

He turned around, smiled and picked up his daughter holding her close to the screen. She giggled. "Say hello to Uncle Gibbs."

"Hello Unkie Gibbs." She smiled before going shy again and hiding in her father's neck. Gibbs laughed.

"Think you could get Kate on the call?" Tony asked Gibbs.

The older man shook his head. "I know you want to break the news to her, but I think I should do it. I'm sorry Tony." He cut off the call, took out his ear piece and leant back in the chair.

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs rushed down the stairs and asked the Major he was watching earlier where he got his uniform dry-cleaned. "Base cleaner at Quantico sir." He backed away and headed back to where he and Kate were sitting. She walked in carrying a laptop.

"I've, uh, accessed everything I could on the differences."

"We need to talk." He reached for the nearest conference room door, before she informed him that a campaign conference was already taking place. "I need to talk to you in private."

"Well there's no other private meeting room. You could ask the President to give up his office but that might be a little weird." He grabbed the laptop out of her hand and threw it onto a nearby chair. "Hey! What are you doing?" He opened the door to a lavatory and shoved her inside. The Major watched from down the hall. "Hey! Ow!"

Inside the lavatory, he pushed her down onto the seat and removed her gun in one smooth motion. He held it loosely in his hand. "What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"Commander Trapp was poisoned. Australian snake venom. Hard to detect. Mimics a natural death."

"What? You think I did it?"

"Well, sweet pea, you were with him when he was poisoned."

"Yes, so was the President. You gonna accuse him?" She was getting angry now. 'How dare he?'

"No." He paused, before carefully continuing, "He wasn't with Major Kerry yesterday."

"Tim?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. Stroked on a Georgetown Street. You know what? I'll bet it wasn't far from where you two kissed and said bye-bye."

She stood stunned before hitting him. "You asshole!" He held her as she cried and sat her back down.

"Okay, okay. Gave it to you cold. Wanted to see your reaction." He handed her gun back, "Liars can't pale on cue." He nudged the gun at her before she finally took it.

"You're still a bastard." He nodded. "How were they poisoned?"

"Dry-cleaner laced their uniforms with poison. Must be an Al-Qaeda sleeper agent."

"T-Tim must have recommended his dry-cleaner. He…" She stopped so Gibbs encouraged her to continue. "Yesterday…" She started crying again, "Yesterday he had…Tim told me that they had a drink and that he gave…he gave Commander Trapp tips like that."

"Well they gotta be after the President. What would killing the ball carrier give 'em?"

Kate thought about if for a moment, "Nothing, another aide steps in."

Gibbs suddenly had a thought. "Another plane, this plane. They forced the President to fly his back-up."

"Well security's still the same." She pointed out, confused.

"But the plane isn't, and I'll bet security isn't either until the President's on board. Al-Qaeda must have planted something on board."

Thinking, Kate added, "Okay, it can't be a bomb. They would have detonated it by now."

* * *

Inside the press cabin, a reporter, Stan, started convulsing and so the medic was called. It appeared to be the same thing that Commander Trapp and Major Kerry had. While everyone rushed to the press cabin, Leonard sneaked around the people to get to the weapons cabinet. Using the key in his pocket, he took a gun out and loaded it. He cocked the weapon, tucking it into his jacket, and shut the door again.

* * *

"You said the locks were different." Gibbs pointed out to Kate, whilst still in the lavatory.

"29000 has digital, this plane has keys." She replied, unsure what he was thinking.

"Armoury, the armoury, th-they have keys to the armoury. They copied the movie, they vetted a reporter." He stood and reached for the door handle.

"No. That would take years."

"So did setting up 9/11." He reminded her.

She stood and plugged her ear piece in. "Shit!"

* * *

Please R&R :D 


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last chapter. Thanks for reading. Now please review!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 12**

Leonard was walking down the corridor when the lavatory door opened and ducked down the side. Gibbs and Kate left the lavatory, while she was listening to her earpiece. "There's a medical emergency in the press cabin."

"It's a diversion. Cover the President." She nodded and ran towards to President's office while he ran towards the armoury.

When she met up with the Major she reminded him that nothing was to get past him. She headed into the President's office as he stepped forward.

Gibbs meanwhile, had discovered the weapon cabinet open. He grabbed a loaded handgun, as Leonard slid from his hiding place and headed towards the front of the plane.

"Stop right there." The Major ordered.

Leonard didn't stop, "Wh-what's happening?"

"Stop right there sir." But he carried on moving forward.

"What's happening?"

Gibbs stepped out behind him, aiming a gun at him. "Freeze." Leonard stopped. "Get your hands in the air." He turned round.

"Sure, someone yelled for a doctor." He started firing and raising the gun at the same time. Gibbs fired hitting him, but he carried on firing. Gibbs was forced to hit him two more times. Secret Service agents appeared behind Gibbs.

He walked over to Leonard, as Kate was exiting the President's office, her gun drawn. Gibbs kicked the gun away before picking it up and handing it to her. He looked at her before turning away.

* * *

Gibbs and Agent Baer were walking along the corridor of the plane complaining about the amount of paperwork they going to be doing. "Agent Todd told me about her and Major Kerry when she tendered her resignation." 

"You accepting?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course. She broke the rules. Well thank you, Special Agent Gibbs." They shook hands.

Gibbs smiled. "No sir. Thank you."

* * *

Kate was walking along the runway when Gibbs ran up to her. "I heard you quit Agent Todd." 

"Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do." She stopped at her car, but Gibbs carried on walking.

"You and DiNozzo leave it all at home, ok? Bring anything in to NCIS and I won't give you a chance to resign."

"Is that a job offer?"

He ignored her as a convertible pulled up and he got in.

Kate drove back to NCIS and was lucky to find Tony still there with Emily. "Tony! What's she still doing up? It's way passed her bedtime!"

He looked like a little kid who had just been told off and new that the face was identical to the one on her daughter without even having to look. "I'm sorry Kate. I didn't realise it was so late. Did you want to stay at mine tonight or are you going back now?"

"Erm, I've been offered a job here actually, so while I will need to head back to move all of our stuff here. Right now want to go home." He was smiling, but the last sentence confused him a little. She tried to explain a little more clearly. Stepping closer, she took hold of his hands. "I want to go home, with my husband and daughter, wherever that is, and right now, that's your apartment." He bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rubbed one of his up and down her back.

They were soon interrupted though, by Emily wanting them to show them her drawing. "Look what I drawed!" She handed them a piece of paper with a few squiggles on it, but Kate could just make out 4 stick men next to what looked like it should be a house to a 5 year old.

"Er, honey, who are these people?" Kate asked as she bent down to Emily's height.

"They're us, silly Mommy!" She replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But there are only 3 of us, and you've drawn 4! Who's the last one?"

"My baby brother." Emily giggled and hid behind her father's legs. Kate was frozen to the stop she was squatting in, but soon her knees protested and was forced to stand.

When she stood, she looked at Tony who was eyeing her a strange look. "What? I'm not pregnant!" 'yet,' she wanted to add, but felt it wasn't the right time to say anything. She could see the relief in his eyes. "We'll talk about this later, but can we go now?" He nodded and rounded up everything he needed to take home, while she sorted out Emily, before they left the building to go home, as a family again.

Emily walked between them holding a hand of each parent, while looking up at both of them, smiling. 'Finally together at last,' she thought.

The End - want more? review!!!!!


End file.
